Free Your Mind
by Shadow Mistress Andora
Summary: It wasn't the first time he saw her sitting there. Every night when the titans did their rounds to check for trouble before bed, Cyborg drove down the same deserted road and saw her sitting there...
1. Prolog

Free Your Mind

By: Shadow Mistress Andora

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans :(

Prolog

It wasn't the first time he saw her sitting there. Every night when the titans did their rounds to check for trouble before bed, Cyborg drove down the same deserted road and saw her sitting there. Nestled among the tall grass back resting against a tree it was hard to make her out at all but after the first few times driving by he was sure she was there. Cyborg couldn't say for sure how he was sure she was a 'she' and not a 'he' but somehow he just knew. Tonight Cyborg's curiosity got the better of him. He pulls the car over to the edge of the road and gets out.

"Hey are you ok over there?"

The girl remains quiet simply looking at him. After a moment Cyborg sighs and starts walking towards her. The girl's eyes follow him until he is standing right before her and kneels down.

"Are you ok? Do you need help?"

The girl gasps

"You can see me?"

Cyborg looks at her puzzled

"Yes why wouldn't I?"

The girl stands up and dusts her pants off

"Are you a telepath?"

Cyborg rises as well

"No …. Why?"

"Oh… Well have a nice day"

She starts to walk away and Cyborg tries to grab a hold of her arm only to have it pass right through as if she's not really there

"Hey wait"

The girl stops and looks at him

"What?"

"What's your name, what are you doing out here?"

"I like it here, my name's Tianna"


	2. The Hospital

Free Your Mind

By: Shadow Mistress Andora

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans :(

Chapter 1: The Hospital

Cyborg was typing away at the computer in the main room his focus absolute. When Robin put a hand on his shoulder Cyborg jumped into the air and turned around with a glare. When he saw it was Robin however his expression softened.

"What's up man?"

Cyborg turns back around and starts typing again and soon photos are flashing across the screen.

"Looking for someone… Not a criminal Rob so relax."

"Then who?"

"Girl I keep seeing."

As soon as he says it a photo stops dead on the screen with the words 'positive match'. It's the girl Cyborg was talking to last night, only she's laying in a medical bed hooked up to a bunch of machines.

"What the…"

"What's wrong Cyborg?"

He doesn't answer but pulls up the info that goes with the picture and begins to read out loud

"Tianna Marie Smith born August 17th 1995 was found unconscious in her bed on the night of April the 14th 2010. She was transported to the hospital and after attempts to wake her were unsuccessful was pronounced in a coma. She has remained that way for the past year and doctors are unable to find a reason why."

Robin gives him a strange look and Cyborg shakes his head

"But I see her every night; I just talked to her last night that's impossible"

"Are you sure Cyborg? You just said she's been in a coma for the past year"

Ignoring Robin he shuts the computer down and heads out the door. Ten minutes later he's standing inside Jump City's only hospital. A nurse leads him through the double doors and down a hallway.

"It's nice of you to come visit her; even her family hasn't come the past few months poor thing."

Cyborg nods his head and ducks as she leads him through another set of doors.

"Well here we are, push the nurse call button if you need anything."

She gestures him in the room and he shuts the door after himself. Laying on the bed is the girl just as he remembers seeing her though perhaps a little thinner and paler. Cyborg looks to the chair in the room and jumps slightly. Tianna is sitting in the chair staring at him.

"What are you doing here?"

Cyborg looks back and forth between the girl in the bed and the girl in the chair

"What happened?"

Tianna shrugs not saying anything more.

"You don't know how you ended up in two places at once?"

Tianna shrugs again and stands up

"Sit down its almost time for the nurses to come in"

As if on cue there is a knock on the door and a nurse walks in

"Don't mind me hun I just have to change the bed pan"

The woman sets to work as Cyborg moves out of her way. A blush mars Tianna's cheeks as she looks between her body and Cyborg.

"You could look away you know"

"Oh sorry"

He looks away and the nurse smiles at him

"It's ok hun you're not in the way. It's nice that someone's coming to visit this poor girl finely"

She finishes up and pats the Tianna in the bed's hand.

"Poor thing we work her muscles every day hopin' it will help if she ever does wake up"

She smiles at the Tianna in the bed and walks out the room. Cyborg turns to the Tianna standing in the corner

"So they really cant see you?"

She shakes her head

"Well why can I"

"Who Knows?"

Cyborg thinks for a moment

"And you really don't know what happened to make you like this?"

Tianna sighs and sits back down in the chair

"I was watching a video about astral projection and I thought I would give it a try next thing I know I'm staring at my body and my mom's screaming at my sister to call an ambulance."

"That's it?"

Tianna nods and walks over to her body

"I wish I knew how to fix this, the doctors said my parents want to take away the feeding tubes and without them that I'll just die. It's been so long that no one but the nurses thinks I'll get better anymore."

Cyborg frowns as she watches the girl looking down at her body.

"I'll help you fix this"

Tianna snorts

"Thanks that's sweet and all but you're not a telepath you said that yourself so theirs not anything you can do"

Cyborg smiles confusing the girl

"Your right, I'm not a telepath but I know someone who is. I'll come back with her tomorrow just make sure nothing changes between now and then"

He rushes out the door leaving Tianna stunned into silence


End file.
